Mister Babadook
by ShadowHunter112
Summary: "If it's in a word or it's in a look, you can't get rid of the Babadook" Not a crossover, and I do not own Black Lagoon. I am just a fan with a strange mind.


**Hello, I got this idea from watching Babadook after binge watching Black Lagoon, which made this idea enter my head and not leave. Hope you enjoy it; maybe I will make more than one chapter for this. Any and all ideas are welcome. Constructive criticism is preferred as I ignore regular Flames.**

"Sir, we have received the package and we are ready for transport."

"Good, we have overstayed our welcome here and soon Japan may send someone after us."

"You mean the Baba—"

"No! Stop saying that name, ever since that thing appeared, people from the underworld have been scared shitless because if it. Whatever that thing is, it goes after high profile targets, and we are just a middleman between two criminal powerhouses. He will not target us."

"How can you say that, we don't even know what is in that package."

"True, but we are only a delivery company."

'You say it but you don't believe it sir. I have a bad feeling about this job, knew I should have stayed in France for this shit.'

"Alright, package has been received, let's move out we have a nine hour trip ahead of us, let's go!" The leader shouted at a convoy of three speed boats.

"Sir yes sir!" Ten voices shouted back as three men each jumped on a bat, with the middle one having a group of four with the package.

"Let's make this quick. " The leader said as the group set off in the pitch black night time sky.

'Let us hope that I am right about our importance.' The leader continued to think as he and his three other crew members sat on the benches, with one at the engines going full throttle. Along with the other two boats, on in front of them and one bringing up the rear.

Unknown to the convoy a small plane hovering a few thousand feet above them just allowed one man in a black coat, long black hair, a top hat and a skull like mask with an impossibly wide smile jump from it.

A few seconds later, the thing falling pulled out its parachute and started guiding the chute to the center boat. About ten feet above the center boat, the man pulled off his chute, dropping down on the one carrying the briefcase's head, snapping his neck in the process thanks to two hundred pounds of a man landing on his head and then hitting the hard floor of the boat.

Giving no room for surprise or retaliation, the man in the mask flicked both of his wrists, making long needle like spear tips extend from his fingers. Stabbing the two men in front of him with a finger to each eyeball as blood poured from the new holes onto his finger weapons. The assailant turned to the engine driver and with a knife hand slash, slashed his throat open as more blood gushed from the wound, pooling at the bottom of the boat.

Flicking his wrists out again, the spears retracted into his gloves as two Heckler & Koch MP5's ejected from his sleeves, similar to a certain Mini Maid, but they haven't met yet, turning to the boat behind him, the top hat wearing assassin, unleashed 15 rounds of 40 caliber bullets at the three standing guard behind him, as their heads exploded from the onslaught. Spinning on his heel, the assailant unleashed the rest of his clips to the boat in the front, taking out the driver first and then the two others standing guard.

Barely giving a glance to the nine dead bodies, the individual turned his head to the briefcase, while holstering his firearms and grabbing two balls from his coat with a time dial. Punching in the time for two minutes, he activated the small balls of C4 and threw them into the boat behind and in front of him. While grabbing the controls to the boat he was on and giving it full throttle and leaving the convoy heading east.

Two minutes later, the C4 activated causing both ships to exploded and igniting the gasoline already in the engine, causing a bigger explosion burning the bodies onboard and destroying evidence, allowing both boats to sink into the sea.

Barely flinching from the explosions, the unidentified man continued east, watching the Horizon as a light started to shine, turned in the boat slightly, and the speed boat headed right for the light, which turned out to be another speedboat along with a flashlight on a seat turned on giving the position of the boat away.. Pulling to the back of the new boat the individual turned off the engine and hoped onto the other boat, dropping another C4 bomb as he turned on the engine and sped off headed right for a small port city off of Japan.

Another explosion rocked the waters as the boat with four dead bodies burned and sank into the sea. All the while the man still alive from the entire ordeal headed home, humming Night Crawler by Judas Priest all the while.

 **Page Break**

"Mission Accomplished I take it?" A man sitting on an ornate desk asked the masked individual, who merely placed the briefcase on the table waiting for more orders.

"With this the Black Dragon Yakuza will finally go down. Here is you payment." The man sitting down said, tossing a wade of hundred dollar bills to his soldier.

"Also, my superiors and I agree, after serving Japan for four years it is time for you to retire." The man said, finally getting a reaction out of his soldier whose eyes widened in surprise.

"Don't look so surprised, it was a long time coming, thanks to you efforts in this country we are allowing you to keep you weapons and uniform, along with a personal gift from me." Tossing a wrapped package to his comrade, he beckoned the man to open it.

Taking care to not damage to package, the masked man opened the box and pulled out an elegant revolver with the Ruger Super Redhawk insignia.

"I know how much you love your Super Redhawk .454 Casull, along with that Colt Python of yours, this is the .44 magnum super Redhawk. A thank you from me and my boss." 'Along with the two MP5's, the HK 41 and the double barreled 10 gauge shot gun, all concealed in your coat.'

The only response he received was a deep bow as the man placed the new gun inside his coat, hidden from sight.

"I will not lie to you, there are two reasons why you a being discharged. One is you increasing infamous reputation. In four years you have made other counties fear you and by extension us as well. This is good for stopping future problems, but too much reputation is bad. Your outfit is recognized now and it is only a matter of time before someone puts a bounty on you head. I also understand plans on making a Movie about you. Mister Babadook." The man said with a smile at the now named Babadook.

"Though that will not be for a few years now, the second reason you are being let go is because your bosses are becoming suspicious about you and you can't be exposed to the world. If those businessmen you work for find out, I dread what will happen to you and your family. So this is goodbye, enjoy the Normal Life, you have done your part in this world." The captain said standing up and giving Babadook a strong hug.

"Good Luck." The captain whispered as Babadook walked out of the door for the last time, taking off his mask and hat, showing cold brown eyes and black hair. Walking to his home, the man collapsed on his bed stripping off of his clothes, showing dozens of scars and bullet wounds. The man went to sleep with a sigh. After four years off hell, he was finally free and can enjoy life.

 **Page Break**

Shooting out of his bed with a Gasp, Rokuro Okajima quickly checked his surroundings. A bland white room started back, with the smell of disinfectants and blood hang in the air. The Hospital.

Grabbing his chest in pain, Rock finished checking to see if the coast was clear, before checking his chest area where he was slashed with a rather large knife.

'What the fuck happened?' Rock thought to himself trying to recall the last memories he had.

The Lagoon Company were out drinking at the Yellow Flag, which him and Revy doing another drinking contest, all four of them stumbled home before an attack. Ten masked individuals busted through the office doors, one slashed Rock open with a knife, while the rest of the crew fought back. Revy and Dutch killing seven of them before the other three knocked them out. Leaving Rock to pass out from blood loss.

"Whoa easy easy there Rock, you lost quite a lot of blood." A voice said to his left, just opening the door.

Turning his head, Rock came face to face with Mr. Chang, leader of the Hong Kong Triads, with Balalaika the leader of Hotel Moscow behind him watching him with calculating eyes.

'Probably saw the extra scars on my chest and the bullet wounds, damn.' Rock thought as he turned to the two powerful leaders in Roanapur.

"What happened, who were those guys?" Rocked ask placing his feet on the ground.

"From what we can understand, the group that attacked you was a new group in Roanapur. They are Neo-Nazis, with a leader that was part of World War 2. They attacked you because you are the main shipping company, and the fact that you were known to go against Neo Nazi when you were after that Painting, along with desecrating the dead bodies. From what we known, they call themselves the Waffen Draugr. They are a relatively small organization, with only about thirty people, most just foot soldiers." Chang said as he stood in front of Rock.

"They aren't the only new gangs showing up here anyway. It seems that two others arrived, the Black Rose and the Sewer Rats." Balalaika said speaking for the first time, looking right at Chang.

"Oh, I only heard about the Sewer Rats." Chang said surprised.

"The Black Rose is a group of people mainly from Japan, they are a Yakuza group. The name comes from their front of growing and selling roses; however they focus on creating Drugs, like Cocaine, Heroin, Marijuana and Methamphetamine. Black Rose only seems to be focused on their drugs so I am not expecting too much trouble unless someone sets them off. The Street Rats are more worrisome. They are a group of people from America that lived on the streets and learned how to survive. They focus mainly on espionage, sabotage and blackmail." Balalaika explained turning to Rock.

"You should expect some business from the Black Rose and the Sewer Rats thanks to you occupation." Balalaika said.

"Do you know where the Waffen are?" Rock asked, standing barely wincing now from his scares.

"I know that they set up shop at a small abandoned factory west side of town, which they seem to be refurbishing for their own use and to begin production on weapons." Chang said as Rock nodded, headed to the door.

"Thanks." Rock replied opening the door.

"If I may ask, you don't seem to be capable to handle thirty Neo-Nazis" Chang asked before Rock closed the door.

'They will find out soon after I do this anyway, so what's the harm?' Rock thought sighing as he turned to the two Underworld leaders, looking at them dead in the eye.

"If it's in a word or it's in a look, you can't get rid of the Babadook." Rock said with cold dead eyes, very close to Revy's own eyes as he closed the door behind him and headed home.

"To think that he was right under our noses for two years." Chang said with widened eyed behind his sunglasses.

"It does explain the amount of scars and bullet wounds on him, Roanapur is a shit hole, but most residents do not have that amount of scaring." Balalaika said, lighting up another cigar.

 **Page Break**

It took Rock about fifteen minutes to reach Lagoon Company Office, walking to his room; Rock turned to the closet and pulled out a small floorboard, hiding a duffle back.

"To think that I would be able to bury my past." Rock said to himself pulling out the outfit and signature weapons on one of the most dangerous men in Japan, and even the world.

Sitting on his bed was a black long coat, a mask depicting a smiling white skull with large oversized square teeth. Two HK Mp5's, a double barrel 10 gauge shotgun, a HK-41, a colt Python with a 3 in barrel. A Super RedHawk .454 Casull, five inch barrel length and the last gift he received from his commanding officer. The Super Redhawk .44 magnum also with a 5 inch barrel.

Finally, the first weapon he received and mastered the finger spear gloves. Five spear points extended three inches from his fingertips, black metal reflecting no light, can be extended and sheathed with a flick of his wrist.

Contrary to popular believe, Rock did keep up his training to not lose his edge, however he never mastered another firearm or weapon. You use the same weapons for four years, other guns or knives will never feel right.

Putting both Redhawks on his thigh holsters, the Python in a holster right on his tailbone, MP5's on wrist holster which and eject them into his palm with another flick of his wrist, but a small rotation at the end to do so. The Shotgun goes in a holster on his left side on his coat, while the HK45 goes on his right side in a holster in his coat.

Placing the coat on and buttoning it up, then the mask and finally the hat. (Think of Pinkstylist who created the Babadook, but with a face mask instead of Makeup, along with hidden weapons, YouTube) Finally came his black cargo pants, with pockets with binoculars, a flashlight, lighter and some spare ammo and magazines, which he also had in more pockets in his coat if needed, and combat boots with rubber soles to reduce sound and help running.

His outfit almost seemed to welcome home home as he looked out of the window to the streets of Roanapur.

"Never hunted Neo-Nazis before." Rock said with the mask muffling his voice as he turned to the entrance and climbed in Bennie's 1965 GTO and speed of too the abandoned factory.

 **Page Break**

"You fucking cocksuckers, let me out of here so I can kill you and shit on your grave." Revy yelled out tied up on a chair with Benny and Dutch next to her.

"Why do we keep these bastards alive anyway?" A guard stationed next to their prisoners asked his partner who was also stationed to guard the prisoners.

"Two reasons , one is that their other crewmate escaped and we will use them as bargaining chip. Not only that, but the Lagoon Company has many connections in Roanapur due to being the main shipping company in the city, which could potentially bring Hotel Moscow and the Hong Kong Triads down on our heads." His companion said tiredly. The duo had been standing around for the past seven hours and no action. While they were Babysitting the crew, their comrades were working on converting the Factory for weapons manufacturing.

Six armed guards stood on the walkway one top, while about fifteen others were at the bottom moving crates, wielding steel plates together or assembling machinery. Some were sleeping in the Barracks that were set up; others were also outside guarding the entire compound.

"You think we could duct tape her mouth though, it is getting rather annoying." His companion said, looking out the window at the factory floor.

"Well, it could—"A single shot echoed in the silence as one of the guards on top of the walkway had his head removed from a bullet, showering blood and brain matter on the factory floor.

"We're under—" Another guard yelled out, however he was cut off from another gunshot, hitting him in the throat causing his head to topple off, with a small piece of flesh holding it to the neck.

"SHIT!" Other guards called out falling to the floor or getting behind cover.

A few seconds of silence greeted the remaining guards as they glanced nervously at the window above the walkway.

Minuets passed the only sound being breathing from the remaining guards, until the sound of gun fire drew everyone's attention to the door were the outside guards were stations.

The light of the setting sun illuminated three shadows; all three of which were being stuffed with bullets as splashes of blood flew through the air.

A brief silence before another shadow appeared with to guns in both hands walking as it turned to the door and walked into the actual factory. Allowing everyone even the captives to see a top hat wearing man in a long black coat with two MP5 Sub-Machine guns in each hand.

"FIRE!" A voice called out, prompting every Neo-Nazi to open fire at their assailant. Causing the Babadook to rush to the left side of the factory, sending his own bullets to the guards.

Running and jumping on Air as well as equipment, the Babadook managed to take down five more guards before the MP-5's ran out of ammo. Barely giving the empty guns a glance; he holstered them in his sleeves with a well-practiced movement and pulled out a double barreled shotgun from the left side of his coat.

Jumping on some crates, the man took down a guard right below him, pumping lead in his chest. Jumping in the air once more, another shot came from his shotgun, killing another man below him as he landed on the body. Rolling on the ground dispersing the impact, Babadook spun on his heel and refiled his Shotgun and took out another man that was speeding towards him. Rolling under an assembly line, Babadook shot another guard in the face and throat.

Putting the 10 gauge back into his coat, and pulling out his two Super Redhawks, the .454 Casull in his right hand while the .44 was in his left.

Taking aim, two more shot were fires as a man had the junction between his throat and chest gain a new hole, while another man had his left shoulder next to his heat blow open with more blood gushing to the floor.

Launching into the air once more, Babadook took aim and fired another three rounds, killing three more Nazis.

Ducking behind another crate to avoid more bullets being fired at him, Babadook rushed to the other side and returned dropping two more men. Five left.

Rushing to the staircase were his friends are and taking out his Colt Python, and holstering the Super Redhawks. Slamming the door open and barely giving the two guards a chance to raise their weapons, two flashes from the Babadook's muzzles cause both guards heads to explode, Three left. Rolling to a crouch and turning to the door, a man came rushing up the stairs only to meet another bullet to the face. Jumping from the office, Babadook fired once while in the air and catching a man in the heart, while landing on a dead body and firing another bullet at the last man, killing him from a bullet to the lungs.

Calmly standing and turning to his friends, Babadook took a knife from one of the guards and cut all of his friends free starting with Revy and ending of Benny.

Pulling his mask and top hat free, Rock sighed as he sat down heavily on the chair Revy just got up from.

"ROCK!" Revy yelled shocked at the fact that her calm and anti-gun and violence partner was the masked assailant that saved their asses with zero help and without suffering a scratch.

"Well, you have some explaining to do Rock or should I call you Mister Babadook." Benny said with a glint in his eye as he watched Revy tear Rock a new one from hiding his skills from her and the team. Mainly from her.

"Yes, you have a lot of explaining to do Rock." Dutch said calmly as the group of four left the building with Benny driving and Rock still getting chewed out from Revy.

'Shit.' Rock thought as he and his friends entered the Lagoon Company's office with Dutch leading the troop and everyone taking a seat, three people staring at Rock expecting answers.

'Double Shit.' Rock though with dread as he sighed out loud.

 **Hope you liked this first Chapter in what I hope to be a series. Please send me some feedback, something constructive would be nice to see what I need to improve on.**


End file.
